Snatch G. Banders/Outfits
Outfts Snatch has a strong campy style, and is highly regarded in the fashion world for their aesthetic sense. They like to incorporate outrageous elements in their outfits such as copious amounts of (faux) fur or tulle and latex. Despite their various outfits, the one constant would be the purple anklet with a talon and a scale. These are mementos from Snatch’s parents, and they wear it around their ankles to keep them in their memories (or as shackles tying them to their past). In EAH, Snatch is frequently seen with a pair of glasses on, which they use to hide their slightly reddened eyes (from crying after a particularly trying counselling session). While not royalty, Snapdragon is known for their various crowns. This prompted them to release a mildly successful crown line (while the designs were lauded by fashionistas, critics commented that the crowns were overpriced, and questioned Snatch’s stance on capitalism, implying that they’re hypocritical). Siganature Snatch’s design process was ridiculously fast, and their outfit + motifs were pretty much solidified in the first sketch HAHA Back then, I envisioned Snatch as an European pop star, and they had more of a western dragon influence. AND yes, I’m aware that the Bandersnatch is commonly depicted in the media as a furry lion beast HAHA. Presently, Snatch’s bandersnatch form is of a ridiculously furry imoogi so. Best of both worlds ☻. In human form, Snatch is a tall kid, with short and well-styled green hair. Even though they wear shades all the time, their make up is still ���� on point ���� and they perpetually wear earphones. The earphones/sound-blocking device is a recent development, and helps block loud and sudden sounds. The crown + smiley face is meant to be their brand, and refers to the weight on them to “be perfect”. Snatch is one of my easier characters to design for, given that they have a tenuous connection to the world of Ever After/ EAH’s aesthetics. Hence, I don’t need to stick to fairytale-esque designs, compared to Addy and Ting. The only things to keep in mind are: fur (reference to how the Bandersnatch is commonly portrayed in the media), chessboard patterns (references Wonderland), crowns and/or smiley faces and their colours. Fanlines (kinda) since Snatch transferred in fourth year and isn’t the sort to participate in many school activities, I’ll be including their non-canon looks too. Trollback Thursday (TBT) idk if TBT is even used anymore, but it was in 2014 Instagram so don’t @me young folks on the wiki TT. Anyway, this picture is one of the posters/ fanpics from their 1st world tour, back when they were still a (relative to their current height) short snatchling. The outfit is a Horde favourite, because 1. Flower crown 2. Cute snatchlet 3. fluffy hair. OH something interesting: Snatch is wearing sneakers. This picture is before they learnt how to walk in heels/ met Dancer Lady. You can see Snatch’s motifs present, like the crown and chessboard, though they’re not as prominent compared to 18 Y/O Snatch. Also, roses are a semi-motif for Snatch. They pop up occasionally, but they dont have any special meaning. My signature is used as a necklace design so that’s cute Fun fact: Snatch is 15/16 here and that’s Addy and Ting’s age �� Weekly Spellbrity yes I know this hair style is the same as the previous pic shush. Here, you see Snatch’s motifs clearer. They’re wearing a crown, there’s a fur crop sweater (@Wendy’s Zimzalabim stylist, that’s how you pull off a fur shirt), and their pants have a chess board pattern. I tried to keep Snatch’s outfits simpler, because this is a variety show and folks tend to wear more wearable stuff there. Snatch’s colour palette is yellow/ green/ purple, but I’ll sometimes add red too if the colours look too boring. also pls pay attention to Moon-ah's clothes too, it's so pretty ahhh Category:Subpages